Black
Black & White is a God Game developed by Lionhead Studios. It uses elements of simulation and fighting games as well. Story You begin the game as a newly born God. You are asked by the villagers to preform various tasks such as obtain a stone, build a Temple, and other things. After building a stabilized village you meet your Creature. Shortly after you meet a lion Creature who is known as The Guide. He teaches you the basics of creature training. Afterwords, he tells you the story of the Creeds then just after he tells you this Nemesis appears and kills him. Nemesis then attacks your village in an attempt to destroy you. Then you meat an ally God named Khazar. Khazar then takes you to his world where you must help him fend off another enemy God called Lethys. Eventually you gain the upper hand but then Nemesis appears and uses his Creed to destroy Khazar's Temple killing Khazar in the process. Nemesis retrieves Khazar's piece of the Creed and Lethys steals your creature. Then you are forced to enter Lethys' world and reclaim your creature. Doing this however, isn't an easy task. You must capture three of Lethys villages in order to deactivate the traps holding your creature. Once you reclaim your creature, Lethys realizes he has lost and gives you Khazar's piece of the Creed. He then begs you to leave his last village or he will die. You can then decide to claim the last village or leave it. The portal then takes you back to the first land. The landscape however, is vastly changed due to Nemesis' cruse. The sky is bright red, fireballs rain down, and trolls raid the villages. You must deactivate the curse by solving the puzzles scattered across the land. After finally solving the three puzzles, Nemesis then takes you to his land where the final battle ensues. Nemesis curses your creature so that every night it shrinks a little bit and it's alignment changes opposite of yours. You must capture three of his villages in order to destroy the Wonders that power the curse. Then you must defeat Nemesis once and for all leaving you as the only God left. Mechanics This game has some very unique features. Miracles Miracles are various spells you can learn throughout the games. Some cause damage such as lightning and fire. Others heal and create. Alignment and The Belief System This is a very unique system. Your alignment Good or Evil, has an affect on the world around you. If you have a Good alignment, your temple will be white and tall. also the grass will be green. If your alignment is Evil, your temple will be red with long protruding spikes the grass will be dull. Other elements also change along with your alignment. Belief is generated when people pray at the alters. Belief is your power. The more you have the better. Creatures Creatures are bipedal animals that can battle and care for your villages. They can also preform miracles. Category:God Games Category:Simulation Games Category:RPGs Category:Video Games